Excéntrica
by Drekaas
Summary: La familia no se escoge e incluso algunas veces, se nos impone por la fuerza.
**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA** **.**

 **¡Hola, hola! :) Algo un poco raro de mi pero les traigo este one-shot que me decidí a hacer. Dejaré que la historia hable por si sola y bueno, al final doy una explicación del origen de la idea, pero es mejor que lean el fic primero y se ahorren el spoiler.**

 **¡Los espero más abajo!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **EXCÉNTRICA**

Las calles estaban inusualmente vacías, la gente que circulaba por las aceras dando vida a la ciudad ahora ya no se atrevía a trasladarse a pie pues era considerado demasiado peligroso y mejor optaban por medios alternativos de transporte como los automóviles. La falta de personas implicaba también una falta de clientes en los negocios y algunos se habían visto obligados a cerrar, dándole una apariencia todavía más demacrada al antes rozagante centro de la ciudad. La culpa de ese súbito temor que tenía la gente de caminar libremente por las calles lo tenía el nuevo torneo de The King of Fighters, que había decidido escoger nuevamente como sede toda la ciudad de South Town. Los ciudadanos estaban aterrorizados, sabían muy bien lo que un nuevo certamen significaba y el pueblo se había subyugado solo, presas del miedo a los organizadores y a encontrarse sin querer en mitad de algún enfrentamiento entre peleadores. Eso sin mencionar que el crimen parecía haber aumentado de pronto, aprovechando que los peleadores que se dedicaban a mantener segura la ciudad estarían preparándose para los combates, South Town había vuelto a convertirse en una ciudad sin ley. No era para nada divertido vivir en una ciudad que a su vez vivía con miedo y por eso se había decidido a participar, cualquier esfuerzo que pudiera hacer para devolverle la gloria a su hogar era poco. Además era algo obvio, sobre todo viniendo del hijo adoptivo de Terry Bogard.

La invitación que le correspondía había llegado con instrucciones de donde tendría que presentarse para disputar el primer combate, era hasta el otro lado de la ciudad en una zona que no frecuentaba y tampoco reconocía. Terry le ayudó indicándole la manera de trasladarse hacia ahí pero no iba a poder acompañarlo, no era ningún secreto que el mayor tuviera una invitación propia y por ende, un oponente al que enfrentar. Por suerte no iban a pelear entre ellos o por lo menos, no en la primera ronda. Después de salir de casa pero antes de tomar caminos distintos, ambos se desearon suerte el uno al otro, esperando volver vencedores de sus respectivas batallas. Un par de autobuses mas tarde y luego de caminar otro tanto, miró el papel en su mano una vez más para confirmar el destino, estaba seguro de que tenía que estar ya muy cerca aunque era difícil buscar algo que no sabía exactamente que era, la invitación no contenía más que una bienvenida y un mapa.

Después de caminar unas calles más en completa soledad se detuvo frente al sitio que estaba marcado en la hoja y levantó la vista para mirar a su alrededor, la enorme y antigua estructura de piedra hacía resaltar a la iglesia de las casitas aledañas, jamás se imaginó que tendría que luchar en un sitio como este. Pero el papel en sus manos no mentía y la puerta metálica de la reja se encontraba entreabierta, probablemente como una señal de que no se había equivocado. Por un momento se preguntó si ya estaría esperándolo su primer oponente en el interior y sintió nervios de solo pensarlo, su primer combate estaba a nada de empezar y Rock habría de dar lo mejor de sí para emerger victorioso. Apretó los puños con fuerza antes de empujar con determinación la puerta metálica que le contestó sólo con un chirrido, sin más tiempo que esperar, caminó a través de una vereda de piedra que cruzaba un elegante jardín con una fuente a un lado y adornos con motivos religiosos del otro extremo, también algunos arbustos recortados de forma recta que recorrían todo el perímetro del terreno. Se abrió paso hasta llegar al umbral y luego hasta quedar frente a la puerta de madera de la entrada, estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que viniera.

La pesada puerta de madera no se movió, al parecer estaba cerrada con llave y Rock giró la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntándose si tal vez habría otra puerta de acceso por la parte trasera. Dio la vuelta alrededor de la gran edificación pero la pequeña puerta trasera tenía un candado por fuera, iba a ser imposible entrar. Se dio la vuelta con las manos en la cintura mientras pensaba lo que aquello pudiera significar, frente a él le recibió el verde vibrante del pasto y una jardinera repleta de flores. También unas extrañas puertas de madera en el suelo que casi pasaban desapercibidas y que se encontraban abiertas de par en par, el hallazgo le hizo levantar una ceja y también elevó su curiosidad. Sin tener más tiempo que perder avanzó hacia ellas, unas escaleras de concreto descendían hacia la aparente obscuridad de un sótano o una especie de bunker subterráneo. No le gustaba para nada tener que entrar, parecía el sitio menos adecuado para sostener un combate y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera ahí a donde tendría que ir, pero no tenía nada que perder echando un vistazo. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y pegando una de sus manos a la pared para no perder el equilibrio, estaba demasiado obscuro para ver. Por suerte al final del último escalón se encontraba un pasillo adornado con algunos candeleros que aportaban algo de luz, lo suficiente para ver por donde pisaba. El único camino a seguir le llevó hacia una nueva habitación sin puerta y por la que entró entro sin más problemas, lo que vio adentro le pareció algo sacado de una película antigua; no era un sótano ni un bunker, sino más bien una especie de catacumba.

Lo que más llamaba la atención era esa enorme reja que había en el medio del lugar, dando forma a lo que sin duda sería un ring de batalla. El sitio era bastante aterrador, de aspecto lúgubre y siniestro, adornado con motivos extraños como estatuas de minotauros y con un techo bastante alto. No podía imaginarse que clase de oponente se encontraría en un sitio tan singular, parecía que entre más tiempo pasaba en ese lugar, había más detalles que notar. Las únicas luces provenían de un candelabro en el techo, un altar rebosante de velas encendidas a un lado y algunas luces de color verde pálido que danzaban dando vueltas alrededor de las paredes y vitrales de las ventanas, los cuales contenían pocos colores y eran en su mayoría vidrio negro. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la reja metálica del medio, pensando que sería lo más correcto esperar a su oponente dentro y un sonido conocido llamó su atención. Era una pequeña cascada pegada a una pared, el agua caía hacia un agujero en el suelo por donde el liquido continuaba corriendo debajo del concreto del campo de pelea, aportando algo de calma a la prevaleciente atmósfera sombría del lugar.

En cuanto puso un pie dentro del cuadrilátero de combate una sombra pareció pasar por detrás de él a gran velocidad y rápidamente reaccionó dándose la vuelta, pero no encontró nada. La sombra pasó de nuevo, esta vez por el frente y aunque pudo sentir la ráfaga de viento que hizo al pasar con tanta rapidez, cuando se dio la vuelta no había nada. Apretó más los puños y también los dientes, frunciendo el ceño con algo de molestia. Si estaban tratando de asustarlo, ese tipo de tácticas no funcionarían contra él, nadie podía intimidarlo. Finalmente miró hacia la derecha, donde las rejas chocaban formando una esquina, y donde en el punto más alto de la estructura metálica descansaba una figura que pegó un salto de repente, girando de manera grácil en el aire, cayendo con el cuerpo encogido y de una forma ágil, levantando apenas polvo del suelo, prácticamente sin hacer ruido.

La silueta de la misteriosa mujer estaba de espaldas a él pero se puso de pie de inmediato mientras que daba unos cuantos giros, extendiendo partes de la tela roja y blanca que adornaban su vestimenta, haciendo un impresionante despliegue de destreza y belleza, una introducción propicia para la atractiva mujer que era. Rock la observó sin relajarse ni un momento hasta que ella terminó, concluyendo con una pose en la que sostenía en cada mano, un abanico a juego con sus ropas. La chica estaba por decir algo pero pareció sorprenderse al encontrarse con él y enseguida se irguió, cerrando los abanicos en sus manos y añadiendo—: ¿Rock Howard?

El hecho de que ella conociera su nombre le hizo dar un respingo que intentó disimular, aunque ella pudo notarlo fácilmente y abrió el abanico en su mano derecha frente a su rostro para reírse. Rock no recordaba haberla visto antes, ni siquiera en el torneo pasado, aunque había algo en ella que le resultaba extrañamente familiar e inquietante. Sin embargo no dejaba de ser una dama, una que sin duda pondría nervioso a cualquiera y Rock se puso todavía más tenso de lo que estaba antes. La chica guardó el abanico de la mano izquierda en algún sitio detrás de ella y cerró el abanico en su diestra nuevamente, descubriendo una sonrisa seductora que hizo que el rubio tragara saliva—: Vaya, no imaginaba que serías tan tímido —agregó ella mientras lo recorría con la mirada de cabeza a pies—, eres muy lindo, pero no tanto como Andy.

En esa última frase se encontraba la respuesta que había estado buscando, ahora estaba convencido de que se trataba de la excéntrica mujercita que estaba obsesionada con Andy o por lo menos eso era lo que había escuchado decir a Terry. Era bastante raro que el menor de los Bogard se apareciera por el departamento donde Rock había crecido y siempre lo hacía sólo, Terry decía que era para darse un respiro de sus entrenamientos y también de la joven que lo atosigaba día y noche. Aunque lo último que supo por parte de Terry fue que después de tanta insistencia, Andy había terminado por corresponder al amor que ella le profesaba y ahora vivían juntos. Le costó un poco ocultar una sonrisa al recordar las carcajadas de Terry mientras le contaba aquello y como decía entre risas que su hermano había terminado siendo domado por la fiera que ahora tenía como pareja. No podía ver nada de fiera en ella, así que no podía entender esa molestia que Terry siempre parecía tener hacia la chica, pero si notaba que era una persona fuera de lo común, extrovertida y atrevida. Tal vez sólo estaban exagerando. También pensó que seguramente Andy le habría contado del chico que Terry había acogido y eso explicaría porque ella conocía su nombre.

— ¿Tu…? ¿Tú eres la mujer que vive con el hermano menor de Terry? —preguntó Rock, cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de observarla. Ya podía entender porque Andy se había terminado enamorando de ella pues era increíblemente bella. Aunque Andy era un tipo serio y concentrado siempre en su entrenamiento, no dejaba de ser un hombre. Habría que ser ciego para no fijarse en su cuerpo, sobre todo por el provocador atuendo que llevaba y que dejaba poco a la imaginación. ¿Será que ella peleaba así siempre? Rock no tenía ni idea pero no pudo evitar ponerse rojo ni tampoco fijarse de reojo en sus curvas.

Ella agitó la cabeza, haciendo que la coleta de su cabello ondeara en el aire—: ¡Pero por supuesto! —replicó con un tono grosero y de pura incredulidad, como si la hubiera insultado al hacer una pregunta como esa—. Siento no haberme presentado, soy Mai Shiranui. Andy y yo estamos muy enamorados, cualquiera podría decir que somos como una pareja casada —agregó levantando la cabeza y con mucho orgullo. Pero la respuesta de Rock no fue lo que esperaba pues este se llevó una mano a la nuca y bajó un poco la cabeza mientras se preguntaba si sería este el momento apropiado para hacer el comentario que tenía rondándole la mente. Mai lo observó con un gesto extraño y sin comprender a que debía ese súbito semblante pesimista, por lo que agregó—: Hey, ¿qué pasa?

— Bueno, yo me preguntaba… —el chico rubio se acarició la nuca con algo de nerviosismo, tratando de mantener la vista fija en el suelo para no distraerse con los exuberantes atributos de la mujer frente a él—: Ya sabes, si tú eres la pareja de Andy y yo soy el hijo adoptivo de Terry…

— No entiendo lo que quieres decir —contestó ella irrumpiendo en la pausa de manera impertinente al mismo tiempo que rascaba una de sus sienes con el abanico en su mano, completamente confundida.

— Pues, pensé que tal vez sería correcto que yo te llamara Tía Mai.

La velocidad y fuerza con la que lanzó el abanico fueron algo insólito para una chica de su tamaño, el duro mango de madera chocó de lleno con la cabeza de Rock, haciendo que este soltara un gruñido y después se llevara las manos a la cabeza completamente adolorido. Justo cuando estaba por soltar alguna frase a modo de queja, la aguda voz de Mai sonó primero—: ¡Oye! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de ese modo?!

— ¡L-Lo siento! —dijo Rock por pura inercia, con la voz un poco quebrada y levantando la mirada con los ojos a medio abrir por el dolor. Aún tenía ambas manos oprimiendo con fuerza el lugar del impacto, no había imaginado una reacción semejante.

— ¿Nunca has escuchado que en boca cerrada no entran moscas, eh? ¡¿Acaso una jovencita como yo te parece que deba ser tía tan pronto?! —aunque Rock tuvo el impulso de decirle que el parentesco no influía de ninguna manera con la edad, prefirió hacer uso de la primera frase de Mai y optar por quedarse callado, sobre todo al ver la mirada cargada de furia en ella. Sin más tiempo que perder la joven sacó de detrás suyo el abanico que había guardado anteriormente y lo agitó frente a ella con el brazo extendido hacia el muchacho que apenas se estaba recuperando, como una especie de provocación—: ¡Venga, preparate!

— Claro, si —contestó Rock con un quejido y colocándose en guardia. "Lo que tú digas, tía Mai" pensó para sí mismo y entendiendo porque Terry siempre se molestaba al hablar de ella, sin duda era una persona voluble y con la que habría que andarse con cuidado, excéntrica había sido un término más que apropiado para describirla. Tan sólo habría que ver si esa manera de ser lograba llevarla más lejos de la primera ronda pues a pesar de que eran familia, no pensaba darle ningún tipo de ventaja.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Mientras buscaba algo de información de Rock, no pude evitar hacer esta historia que está basada en la interacción que ambos tienen en el KOF MI Regulation A. Aunque varía un poco con el dialogo original, creo que la idea general ha quedado bien plasmada.**

 **No me queda más que agradecerles por haber leído hasta aquí :) Un saludo.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**


End file.
